


Is This What Dying Feels Like? I Might Have To Do It More Often

by and_crowley_lives1



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/and_crowley_lives1/pseuds/and_crowley_lives1
Summary: Crowley gets shot, Halt is worried, halt gets flashbacks to when he killed his first person, gets nervous and more!
Relationships: Crowley Meratyn/Halt O'Carrick
Kudos: 3





	Is This What Dying Feels Like? I Might Have To Do It More Often

(tw for Crawlt, death, PTSD, and emotional pain)

Is this what dying feels like? I might have to do it more often.

Chapter One

Halt was surprised at how beautiful Crowley's voice was. 

"Well I never really thought that you'd come tonight, well the crowd hangs heavy on either side, give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die, far too young to die."

"Crowley-"

"Shh. Just do what the song says."

"Crowley, you know I can't"

"And you know you can" came Crowley's reply.

"Don't you do this to m-"

And then they slipped into a deep, long kiss.

"Goodnight, honey. See you soon" Said Crowley, through the kiss. He laid back down, and rested his head on his cloak.

And then he fell unconscious.

Halt thought he was dead, but then he saw the breathing pattern and relaxed, cuddling closer to him. "goodnight"

And then he fell unconscious as well.

Chapter 2

"Where's Crowley?!" Halt questioned, as soon as he could speak. 

"Halt, Just relax." Came King Duncan's reply.

"How am I supposed to react?! He could be dead!"

"Listen to me Halt-" 

Halt hesitated for a second. That voice was oddly familiar.

"Crowley? Is that you?!"

"It's me. Now, as was saying, calm down!"

"Good job, guys, but really, be more careful next time." came Duncan's warning.

They nodded their agreement.

"Crowley, can you take me to the bathroom?" 

"Sure, Halt, follow me."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

When they reached the bathroom, Halt limped toward Crowley and said, "About that kiss, I don't think I did it right, would you like to try again?"

Crowley didn't have to speak to let Halt know he accepted the offer. He showed it by leaning into Halt's pursed lips, and kissed him.

They finally pulled back when they heard someone enter. They looked up, guiltily, towards the newcomer.

They started as they realized it was King Duncan and that he definitely caught them.

"I can explain-" 

"Shhh. Halt, you don't have to explain it to him." Crowley sounded out of breath. "He isn't mad."

And sure enough, Duncan wasn't.

"Congratulations! Who finally asked?"

"Crowley." 

"Well, I mean...I guess I did." Crowley's voice sounded like he hadn't yet made up his mind.

"I guess you did," Halt agreed.

Chapter 3

The silence as they rode to the gathering ground was almost unbearable.

"Crowley?" Came Halt's questioning voice.

"Yes?"

"What do we do now?"

"We don't whistle. Like you're doing currently."

Crowley hadn't even realised he was, so he hurriedly stopped. And then he began to sing.

"Fixation or Psychosis? Devoted to neurosis now."

"Or. Sing."

"Endless romantic stories, you never could control me! Well I never really thought that you'd-"

"Stop!"

"Come tonight, while the crowd, hangs heavy on either side, give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die, far too young to-" Halt cupped his hand around Crowley's mouth.

"I said stop!" Halt slowly uncovered Crowley's mouth.

"I'm sorry." Halt apologized. He hadn't meant to be mean.

"It's not a problem. I should've stopped. I'm sorry"

"Don't be. I shouldn't have taken it that far."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

They reached the Gathering Ground a few hours later. Everyone was staring at them, confused.

"What do we do?" Crowley asked Halt out of the corner of his mouth.

"Crowley, you haven't realised that your horse is huffing and puffing? You made him mad."

"No, I didn't realise. Though I'm wondering, how did I make him mad?"

"Maybe it's because you put your saddle on backwards. That'd annoy me."

"That's what is poking my back?! I thought it was the knot I tied.

Everyone tried to conceal their mirth, but they didn't succeed. Crowley glared at them, only to make them laugh harder.

"I see what kind of Commandant we have." came Samdash's voice.

"Samdash, will you just get over it already? We elected Him as commandant. Not you." Halt came back with.

"Well if you respect him so much-"

Halt heard a sound he'd never heard before. It was scary to hear, extremely scary. Crowley's cry of pain was so heartfelt that Halt was almost sure he was dead.

"Samdash! Why in blazes would you shoot him in the chest?! Get Back Here!" 

Halt took care of Samdash quickly. He shot him in the back, already a killing shot for a normal man. But he was a Ranger. Rangers' spent a lot of time using those back muscles so they were thick enough to prevent the killing shot.

"I call treason!" Halt yelled as he ran to Crowley. "He shot and nearly killed the most loyal worksman the King has!"

"Halt. I'm fine….Really."

"You were shot in the chest, Crowley. You know you're not fine." 

"Halt, trust me. I-" 

Halt heard his quick intake of breath when Crowley tried to put his hand on Halt's shoulder.

"Maybe I'm not fine. Alright. I trust you to take me to the cabin."

"You have to stay conscious"

"Alright. Fine. Help me up, and saddle Cropper please."

"Anything for my boyfriend."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Halt laid Crowley down onto the table. He was bleeding again. He sighed as he realized he would have to clean this up. 

"Halt,"

"Yes honey?"

"I'm cold. Can you please stop the bleeding?"

"I'm working on it, honey."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its terrible


End file.
